Twilight to Midnight
by LoveableEdward
Summary: The story of Jacob and Renesmee in love, and the drama ahead. This is rated T for the future chapters. I hope you like it and please review. Tell me the truth, so it can become better.
1. A date with company

Ch.1

Has life ever been so dull for you, if it has then congrats. Why am I saying this, because my life is never dull, in fact I pretty much risk my life everyday. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everyone calls me nessie. Anyway I am a half vampire/half human, who is in love with a werewolf. I know confusing right, but what can a girl do? I have bronze hair that's curly and brown eyes.

I have a huge family. My mom and dad, and my two aunts and uncles, plus my grandparents. They are unique, and they are all pretty much vampires except my grandpa Charlie, and grandmother Rene. I live in the rainy world of Forks, Washington, that is where my story takes place.

Sitting on a couch with Jacob, and my uncle Emmett is tuff. They are both huge and take up half the couch. So there is basically no room for me. They are both also so into the game, which is so annoying especially if the girlfriend just sitting there.

"Do you guys mind just scooting over a little?" I said with annoyance. That usually gets Jake's attention. Uncle Emmett didn't do anything (as usual) but Jake looked at me with that smile I loved so much. He took my hands and pulled me closer to him so I could be more comfortable. So I was basically laying on him like a pillow.

"I that better?" he said with that smile still on his face.

"Much better" I looked into his eyes that were dark and almost black and kissed him.

"can you guys get a room yuck, your dad would have a cow if he saw you guys like that." As usual uncle Emmett was right. Every one loved uncle Emmett he was the protector, and a big teddy bear. He also loved to joke with everyone, so he knew what dad would do to Jake if he saw us like this. And judging by his smile he loved the thought.

"Well I have to go Ness." for some reason I love it when he calls me that.

"All ready, but you just got here" I was whining, because it wasn't fair. Every time I was with him time would go by so fast and it wasn't fair at all.

"Yep, if you don't want your dad killing me then I need to go."

"Ok fine let me walk you to your car." As we walked we were holding hands. He was so perfect, and I loved him with all my heart and soul. I pinned him to the car and gave him a kiss, with everything I had. And he did it right back. When we were done it was like the movies. Everything in slow motion and the world spinning.


	2. Bad Dreams

ch.2

As I was walking back to the house I was replaying the kiss over and over again. I have never kissed Jake like that, usually they were soft and gentle, but this was different. A feeling I haven't felt, and I have never wanted someone more than Jake. I wanted to marry him and be with him the rest of my life.

When I was closer to my house I put all my thoughts away. I didn't want my dad to hear them. In case you didn't already guess my dad can read minds, but over the years I have learned how to think and put away thoughts. It did take time to learn how to do it but it was well worth it.

I was at the door turning the knob. I walked inside and saw a note, it read.

__

Dear Renesmee,

We went out hunting tonight, I hope you have sweet dreams.

If anything goes wrong just yell for us, you know we can hear you.

We will see you tomorrow in the morning.

Love you always

Mom and Dad

They were hunting again that's odd. That is there 4th time this week, which is unnatural usually we just do it once or twice a week. I put those thoughts away and went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. They were silk from Japan, thank you aunt Alice. I haven't worn them in a while, since I have a whole closet full of clothes that could last me a year or more.

I got into the covers and pulled them over my head and fell asleep. I started to dream, but I wouldn't call it a dream it was a nightmare. It was me out in the middle of the field all by myself. Then I see Jake and yell for him but he doesn't move. Then I see Aro, with his hand on Jake's head. I'm screaming trying to get him to come over here, but its useless. I hear Aro in the distance saying _"You must choose between the two people you love the most." _I can tell Jake is shaking wanting to become a wolf, but Aro wont let him."_And if you don't one will die and you will never see them again." _Now I'm shaking and screaming then I wake up.

I hear my mom and dad come in, looking at me with worried expressions.

"What's the matter honey." my dad said with a dark and sad look.

"There coming." I said just below a whisper, but I knew they could hear me.

"Who sweetheart?" my mom said looking even more worried than my dad.

"The Volturi." again below a whisper.

****

Hope you liked it I will make more chapters. But I want to know what you think, and if you want give me some ideas. I know you probably don't want to review it but it will help me, and I want you guys to like it.


	3. Worst day Ever!

**Here is Chapter 3 have fun I worked hard on it.**

After that night I couldn't sleep. I was afraid if I did, the dream would happen again. I was also confused about what it meant. _You must choose between the two people you love the most." _Is one of the people he has to choose me? "_And if you don't one will die and you will never see them again." _Ugh those awful lines, it wasn't fair, and also should I tell Jake?

I wish I knew what to do, but I knew in my heart what to do. I couldn't tell Jake at least not now, and if I didn't find out what those horrible lines meant then bad things were going to come.

I soon put those thoughts away when the door opened. The only people that open without knocking are my family of course, but they were at some party, so I knew immediately it was Jake.

"Hey you want to go for a walk, or do you want to stay here forever?" Jake had on that smile I loved so much, and a hint of sarcasm or course but I didn't care.

"Sure I'd loved to!" I said it with to much enthusiasm, and I only did that when I was nervous so he knew something was up. He didn't say anything he was silent, he just held my hand and kept walking. I was wondering what he was thinking, and I know he was thinking the same. Which made me fidgety.

We finally got to the cliff and sat down, the grass was wet, but I still sat down. Soon he took my hand and I looked at him, his eyes were wide with wonder of what was going on.

"Well what is it" He said now he looked fidgety.

"Nothing I was just thinking, so how is the pack?" I was trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"They are all doing fine, Sam and Emily finally set a date for the wedding. You want to be my date?" He looked like a kid wondering if he could just have one more cookie, it was so sweet so of course I said yes. He laughed and I hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back and we started kissing. Jacobs hot breath felt right, I know it sounds weird but I feel safe with him.

He pulled back and I looked at him curiously.

"I have to go, here let me take you back." I was shocked Jacob never did that. We were soon walking in silence this time, except it was more awkward. He walked me to the door and I tried to kiss him good night but he pulled back. Again I was shocked but he pulled in and kissed me on the forehead. Jacob hasn't kissed me on the forehead like that since I was five. I was scared maybe my dream was already happening. He then walked away, and I ran inside. My parents still weren't home so I closed the door fast and ran upstairs while tears ran down my face. I was embarrassed, scared and humiliated. What was happening to us?

****

My third chapter yay remember review please!!!!


End file.
